Endless Dream
by Kasa15
Summary: Bella, 21, an insomniac seeking new experiences signs up for a pen pal exchange program hoping to meet new people. But she never expected a certain TrebelClefRebel to turn her life so upside down..
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_3.34._

The red numbers glowed from the alarm clock on my bedside table. I'd been lying in bed since midnight, tossing and turning. Just trying to get to sleep.

Since it obviously wasn't working, I got up and turned on my laptop. While waiting for it to come on, I got up and shuffled downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Looking around my black and white kitchen, I glanced at a picture on the fridge. It was of Rose, Alice and I, taken last year at Halloween.

We had dressed up as the Three Musketeers, the female version. Alice and Rose had tore up their costumes a bit, making it a bit sexier. I refused, but somehow got conned into wearing 5 inch heels. The night ended with me in the hospital with a sprained ankle, and Alice and Rose with dates for the following weekend, with two hot young interns.

"Stupid bitches get all the luck," I thought to myself bitterly. My two best friends were gorgeous. Rose is beautiful. Leggy, long blonde hair and a killer smile. She was the kind of girl you would hate if you didn't know any better. She was fierce, too.

Alice is just as beautiful. She's 5'1", with short black hair that she always wore flipped out, and extremely pixie-like. The girl danced when she walked, I swear.

Now, I'm no coyote ugly myself, but those two sometimes make me feel like a dog.

The three of us have been best friends since our freshman year of college; Alice had danced up to me and said – more like sang - "Hi, I'm Alice! I love your shirt! Would you like me to do your hair for you?"

As if I wasn't intimidated enough, a gorgeous blonde walked into the room and came over to us, saying to the pixie, whose name was apparently Alice, "Geez, Alice. Give the girl some room to breathe!"

Then she turned to me and said, "Sorry about her. You better get used to it, because she seems to like you and she only gets worse. I'm Rosalie, by the way – you can call me Rose."

After introducing myself to them as Bella – never Isabella - they took a seat on either side of me. After class, we went out for lunch.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Turns out Alice and Rose had been best friends since high school, but they soon accepted me as if we'd known each other forever.

Tearing my eyes away from the photo, I realized the coffee was done. I walked back upstairs, coffee in hand, and checked my email. After finding nothing of interest, I browsed the internet for a while. It's late August; Christmas would be here soon enough and I still didn't know what I was getting anyone.

When that became boring, I signed into my Facebook account and went to see what was new.

_God, I hate Facebook,_ I thought to myself. The only reason I had an account at all was because Rose said it was fun and you could meet new people. After being hit on one too many times by an old classmate, Mike Newton, I was beyond ready to delete the account.

A flash of color caught my eye at the bottom of the screen

It was an ad for a pen pal exchange program.

_Pen Exchange_, I read, _where you can meet people from all over the world and of different cultures_.

Intrigued, I clicked on the link to take me to the site. It had pictures of a girl from Poland, a guy from Russia, and a different guy from England. I clicked on the English guy's profile and went straight to his pictures.

After seeing a particularly shocking picture of him kissing another guy, I went back to his profile and found out that was his boyfriend.

_Ah, too bad,_ I thought to myself. I had a bit of a thing for Brits. Since I really wanted to meet new people and Facebook sure as hell wasn't cutting it, I went back to the home page and registered.

After filling out all the necessary information, I stopped short at the username part. After a few moments hesitation, I typed in _"LiteratureLover123."_

Finally tired enough to sleep, I logged out of the account, and shut down the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so! First of all I want to thank all of you who either reviewed or added Endless Dream to your favorites, or both.**

**  
PetLover09, Spunkie09, WA0520, music-freak123, aerobee82, Twilightaholic1122, .bibliophile, MariaTwilight, BehindSun78, Fee273, and Maliha R Pattinson(first reviewer!)**

****

I can't tell you how happy the reviews made me! So now I'm updating (sorry for the long wait, I'm horribly lazy) and I hope you like it.  


**  
OH! The amazing Beta for Endless Dream is…*drumroll*  
Sophie! (Fee123) **

**She makes the words look all pretty and perfect. I just write the story. She does more work than me! :D  
*cheers, applause***

**BN: Bonjour, readers of Endless Dream :D**

**I'm Sophie – aforementioned Beta – pleased to meet you all!**

**Thank you so much for reading this and supporting Kasa. It means the world to both of us, and it's so nice to see her get the appreciation she deserves! It's honestly adorable how excited she gets when she gets a review. (She'll kill me for telling you that...)**

**So, yeah, if you could drop a review it'd be much appreciated.**

**I'm going to shut up now so that you can read chapter 2! She's got some really good ideas for this, and I can honestly say this Edward will be freakin' amazing (once he appears...) :D**

**Oh, and it's my fault this chapter is late! It took me forever to Beta, due to my extremely busy life. I'm on Christmas break now, though, so I'll have more time. And hopefully we'll get another chapter out before Christmas! If not, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year and what not :D**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next day to the sound of unrelenting banging on my bedroom door.

Rolling over, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was just after noon.

"Who the fuck is it?" I yelled in frustration, walking over to the door.

"It's me, bitch! Let me in before I break down the door!" I yanked open the door to reveal an angry looking Rose, looking as amazing as always.

She smiled a sweet, sarcastic smile_._

"I have news!" she announced, barging in uninvited.

I groaned and closed the door before turning to her with my hands on my hips, looking very much like an irritated bag lady. _Damn frizzy hair,_ I thought to myself.

"What?" I demanded angrily.

I love Rosalie – really, I do. But waking me up like that is just _not _cool.

She dragged me over to the couch, and it was then that I noticed the three huge shopping bags in her hands... which could only mean one thing.

"Rose! Could we please not do this today?" I begged.

Ever since meeting Alice and Rosalie, I'd discovered they liked dressing me up. A lot. They call it "Bella Makeover Day"... I call it "Bella Torture Day" – but not to their faces. I wouldn't like to suffer _those _consequences...

Rose stared at me for a few seconds before saying, in words that chilled me to my half-asleep bones "I know where you sleep, Swan, and I have nothing but time."

So I agreed, because she's my friend, and I was slightly scared.

Sighing, I took a seat next to her on the couch. "Alright, what's up?"

She smiled and said "I have a date! Well, we have a date..."

I nodded along sleepily, until the meaning of what she said registered.

"What?! Rose, what the hell? A date?" I exclaimed loudly. She looked at me and sighed, dramatically rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Bella; a date. Remember that guy I told you about?" she asked with a smile.

Rose worked at a shop called Roger's, where she's head mechanic. Yes, that's right – blonde, gorgeous, and knows how to change a tyre?

Basically every guy's wet dream.

Rosalie looked at me, blushing.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Rose, blushing?

I leaned into her and said "Rose, you're blushing. If your head starts spinning around like some shit from the Exorcist, I'm getting the hell out of here!"

She threw back her head and laughed before attempting to hit me, but I moved out of the way just in time, settling in next to her on the couch.

"Alright, tell me what's going on." I said, leaving no room for argument.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

It was Rockwell's "_Somebody's Watching Me."_

I rolled my eyes; Alice.

Alice was... intuitive, you could say.

She usually knew when something would happen – before it happened.

It used to freak me the hell out when we first met.

My thoughts were interrupted when Rose said "Bella and I have a date."

I heard Alice snort through the phone, before replying "Well, I know that much, Rose. What I want to know is why I am not invited?" she asked in a pleading voice. I could just imagine her fluttering her lashes.

Rosalie sighed, before saying "Alice, come on. You know you are too busy these days to date. I thought you were on an important deadline for the new Cavalier's floral line?"

Alice worked as a fashion designer for a big time company called 'Cavaliers'. The girl was seriously talented. Living with her was a nightmare – she always likes to dictate my choice of clothing.

Alice mumbled under her breath – something which sounded distinctly like "Nosey bitch" – before whining childishly "_Rose!_ I really want to go!"

Rosalie said "Bitch, stop pouting and get over it. I'm doing you a favour! You'll be all grumpy and bitchy cause you'll be behind on the designs! "

"You're lucky I love my job. I really would quit if I didn't." Alice grumbled.

We laughed a bit before Alice said "Well, could I at least help you two get ready?"

We agreed, and she said she'd be home around 5, and promptly hung up.

Realizing that I had basically no information, I turned to Rose and demanded "Okay, details!"

She explained that finally instead of saying no to Emmett's (That was his name, I learned) pursuits, she finally said yes.

But it turns out his best friend Jasper just moved to town, and he didn't want to leave him at home on his first night in.

So, she agreed to bring along a friend; me.

We were supposed to meet them at _Antonio's_ at seven, a really good Italian restaurant not too far from our house.

Since it was only 20 minutes after noon, I was going back to bed for a few hours.

Apparently Rose had other ideas.

"Bella, where are you going?" she asked impatiently.

I glanced back at her in confusion.

"Um... To bed?"

"Bella, we have a date! We have to start getting ready now!" she said.

"What? It's barely after noon! The date isn't until seven!" I argued.

She glared at me for awhile, then – probably realizing I was right – said "Alright. You get 2 hours."

I rolled my eyes and agreed.

"Okay, we'll all meet back here around 3." She said, and then walked to the door.

I nodded and closed the door behind her.

I walked into my room, and immediately climbed into bed.

After tossing and turning for around 20 minutes in a futile attempt at getting back to sleep, I relented to the fact that it was never going to happen.

Sighing, I decided to start up my laptop and go online for a while, since I wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon.

"Stupid Rose," I muttered darkly.

I couldn't blame Rose – not exactly. From the time when I was around twelve years old, I suffered from irregular bursts of insomnia. I don't know why, exactly, but it drove my mom – Renee – crazy.

After going to countless doctors all over the Phoenix area, to no avail, she finally gave up.

Since school was nearly impossible with my nocturnal schedule, I was homeschooled until I was almost 17. Since they happened irregularly, I had to choose a career that allowed me to stay at home most of the time.

So now I'm Bella Swan – Editor. I rarely have to go into the office, except when I'm dropping something off, and it was something I really love doing.

Suddenly the computer sprang to life, pulling me from my thoughts.

I signed onto my Pen Exchange account, deciding to see if anything was new.

There was a message from someone named _TrebleClefRebel_, it read.

'_Hmmm, well what do you look like, Mr. Rebel_?' I mused, as I clicked onto his profile.

I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hmmm, well what do you look like, Mr. Rebel?' I mused, as I clicked onto his profile.

I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me.

I clutched at the desk to keep from falling off of my chair in complete and utter shock.

He was... beautiful.

I've never seen a specimen like him. Unusual bronze hair that was suffering from a severe case of bed head, deep green eyes, an angular, chiselled jaw... Unf.

It's enough to give a girl a heart attack.

Those eyes... And those lips, oh, that jaw...

Needless to say, I was pretty much a helpless pile of goo.

All that, set on top of masculine, broad shoulders, and arms to die for. This guy could easily pass as a professional baseball player, and damn, he can swing his bat in my direction any time.

Woah, where the hell did that come from? It's amazing what those pretty eyes can do to me.

Oh, those pretty eyes...

Get a grip, Bella, I internally scolded myself.

I shook my head once, clearing my thoughts.

Going back to the message, it looked like his words were as pretty as his face.

Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, from Oxford, England. I was looking at your page earlier and I noticed we had a lot in common... So I figured I'd drop by with a hello.

How are you?

I smiled to myself, and then began pondering what my reply would entail.

After going over at least a dozen different responses, each sounding more retarded than the other, I decided to reply simply.

Hey, I'm Bella Swan. Thanks for the message. Pleased to meet you!

I'm great thanks, you?

England, huh? I've always wanted to visit. What's it like there?

I was born in a small town named Forks that does nothing but rain. I now live in Seattle, Washington, which also does nothing but rain...

So, Edward, what did you notice that we have in common?

I quickly hit the send button before I could change my mind, sighing in relief when it was gone. Too late to worry about how much of an idiot I look now.

That done, I decided to go get something to eat; since there was nothing else of interest for me to see.

I closed the laptop, grabbed my keys and decided to go to Terri's, a favourite café of mine.

When I got there, the queue was relatively short; only around four people. I waited patiently, scanning the menu board though I knew what I wanted.

The line moved quickly, and as soon as I got to the counter Jasmine smiled at me. "The usual?"

Okay, so I come here a lot...

I laughed, shaking my head. "Am I really that predictable? But yes, I'll have the usual."

"Sure thing Bella, here ya go, just holler if ya need anything."

I smiled and nodded, grabbing my food and muttering my thanks before going to claim my usual table.

As I ate, my thoughts drifted the date tonight; they were clouded with apprehension.

My history of bad dates is enough to make any girl's toes curl and make her want to give up for good.

With a sigh, I collected my garbage and decided to head home, maybe catch an hour or two's sleep before the date.

As I was walking to the trash can, I heard a voice that I immediately recognized – and not in a good way.

Speaking of bad dates…

"Bella Swan, is that you?"

I grimaced and turned slowly, plastering a fake smile on my face in the process.

Mike. Fucking. Newton.

Mike was an old acquaintance, you could say.

We met on my first day at Forks High School, and since that day, he took it upon himself to become my own personal retriever – following me around like a lost puppy dog.

He asked me out every chance he could – which was so often that I seriously contemplated getting my dad, Charlie – who's the police chief of Forks – to threaten him at gunpoint.

Mike was nice enough, but too... into himself for me.

Can anybody say conceited?

His family owned the local camping store, Newton's Outfitters. Most of the girls back in Forks were tripping over themselves to date him, but he had too much of a baby face for me to consider him anything but merely cute in the "All-American, surfer-guy" kind of way.

One day I actually did say yes to Mike, and it was the worst date ever.

As the night progressed, he tried to grope me in the dark of the movie theatre, which left me feeling disgusted, and him with a bloody nose.

And yet he still had the nerve to try and kiss me when he dropped me off, I thought to myself with a distinct feeling of nausea.

Mike's moving lips made me realize that he was, in fact, still talking to me. With that realisation, I quickly worked to focus my attention back on the person in front of me.

"I'm sorry – what were you saying, Mike?"

He paused for about a half second, gathering his courage I assumed, before saying "I was thinking, maybe you and I could catch up? I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while, and I know we have a lot to catch up on."

He smiled, winking in a way I'm sure he meant to be seductive, crossing his arms whilst waiting for my response.

I thought quickly of some way to get out of it, before saying "Oh, that'd be great! But I have a party to get to! We're throwing a surprise party for my friend... Amie – before she goes abroad for a whole year! I really must be going, I'm already late!"

I said the words in a rush, throwing in a glance to my watch for effect.

Thank you Renee, for buying me this thing, I thought to myself gratefully.

His smile faltered a bit before he responded in a way that I'm sure he deemed charming, "Oh, here's a great idea - how about I come along? I'm sure she won't mind."

I must be one lucky girl. Just then, my phone rang, saving me from having to respond to that. The ringing startled us both, making us jump.

I grabbed it, glancing at the screen before saying, "Sorry Mike, I have to take this. But hopefully, I'll see you soon and we can do that whole catching up business." I hurried away, leaving a confused-looking Mike in my wake.

I answered the phone with "Oh my god, I love you! You just saved me from the worst situation ever!"

The person cleared their throat before answering in a smug voice, "Well, now you can't complain at all on the date tonight, can you?"

Rose.

I smiled before saying, "Fine, I don't care. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you still have that pedicure machine. Alice broke mine last time, you know how she is when she gets over-excited."

By that time I had reached my apartment, and was shoving the key into the lock before replying "Yeah, it's still in the packaging. Why do you need it?"

She sucked her teeth, and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes before saying "We have dates tonight, Bella! Or did you forget already?"

I love Rosalie, but she was such a drama queen.

"Alright Rose, calm down. Why are you so riled up anyway?"

She paused for about ten seconds, before whispering, "I'm nervous, Bella. I don't know... I just – I really like him. He's nice, and he's sweet, and just... an all around good guy. What if I mess this up?"

I flung myself onto the bed, before replying sternly, "Rosalie Lillian Hale! You; nervous? Don't be!

He must really like you – look at how long he spent pursuing you. Just don't over think things, be yourself, and you'll be fine."

She sighed, before replying, "Thanks Bella. I really needed that. Alright, back on track... you have two hours before I get there, and you better be awake."

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me, and said "Yes, Ms. Hale. Wait – what am I going to wear?"

She snorted before saying, "Bella, really. I already have a dress for you. It's all taken care of. See you soon."

I said my goodbyes and hung up, sighing as I did so.

So; I have two hours, and nothing to do... great!

I opened my laptop, which I had appropriately named Helena the HP.

I browsed a few websites before inevitably drifting back to PenExchange.

Alright, so I wanted to ogle Edward a bit more…

I went to pull up his profile page, but not before I noticed that there was a new message in my inbox.

I clicked the link to it, and pulled the message up.

Oh, Seattle sounds just like Oxford! (Well, all of England really...)

When it's not raining, it's cold, and when it's not cold, you're not in England.

I'm doing quite well, thanks.

I noticed we had most of the same favourite music. Debussy,huh? I thought I was the only one under the age of 30 to listen to classical music.

I really do have to disagree with your choice in literature, though.

While the Austen is redeemable, you lose points with Wuthering Heights.

That book is so... horrible! I honestly don't see the appeal.

Anyway, Bella Swan, what is it you like to do for fun? Besides reading horrible books, that is...

I hope I don't offend you too much with the teasing. :D

Edward

I scoffed at his blatant dislike for Wuthering Heights.

Damn Brit, not liking Wuthering Heights. I knew he was too beautiful to be true! I thought to myself bitterly.

Wuthering Heights – a _classic_ love story, had been a favorite of mine ever since I read it during high school.

_"Well, Mr. Cullen.."_


End file.
